


Twin chastisement

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins' pranks have gone too far, and Harry is quite angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin chastisement

 

 

Harry glared at the tall redhead. Patting his lap, he growled, "You've given me enough grief, George!"  
  
Harry passed a hand through his unruly, purple hair. Due to George's latest prank, he was doomed to sit his Auror exams in this decidedly unprofessional hair colour. The prank wouldn't yield to his magic; he'd virtually sweated blood whilst he tried to undo George's trick to no avail.  
  
George settled on his lap and it angered Harry that he hadn't taken off his trousers and pants as he was supposed to do. With a wave of his hand, he cast a wandless spell and George's clothing, except for his shirt, vanished.  
  
"You'll count them," said Harry pointedly to Fred, whose face was flushed. George's twin was seated on the potion bench where the two brewed their more devious potions.  
  
"Sure, old chap," said Fred hoarsely whilst he fidgeted on the bench, opening his legs to relieve his burgeoning erection. It was hot seeing Harry lose his composure, and Fred had to admit that might have been a factor governing the frequency of the twins' pranks directed at the purple-haired Auror.  
  
The meaty sound of Harry's palm against George's buttocks was the only sound in the room, apart from the pants and groans coming from both Fred and George. Harry's laboured breathing betrayed his excitement as George tried to angle his cock so it would rub against Harry's clothed shaft.  
  
The Auror paused to caress the abused flesh, eliciting a moan from George. Harry smirked, feeling the thick, wet arousal against his thigh. He lifted the rim of his glasses with the back of his hand, his eyes widening at the contrast between George's pale thighs and the red prints of his hand distributed amongst his buttocks.  
  
George squirmed on Harry's lap, rubbing his prick against the rough wool of the Auror uniform whilst Harry splayed his hand on his backside, effectively staying his motion.  
  
"You won't come until I'm done with you!" he grunted, resuming the spanking. He paused to lovingly knead the abused cheeks whilst George whimpered. He was so attuned to the twin's tricks that he didn't need to look at Fred to know he was jerking off.  
  
"Stop that, Gred!" said Harry menacingly and Fred obeyed, choking back a heated moan.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You two are such a handful!" It was quite hard for the trained Auror to keep an eye on both twins so they wouldn't come until instructed.  
  
 _'Thwack, thwack!'_  
  
Fred shivered as he called out the numbers, "Nineteen, twenty!"  
  
George looked up at his twin with tears in his eyes, and Fred realised the spanking was overcoming him. He wanted that for himself, so when Harry swatted George's backside once more, Fred hastily took out his wand and cast a spell which turned Harry's clothes a bright magenta.  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Harry in amazement whilst his calloused palm fell hard upon George's tender flesh. The sensations caused George to climax all over Harry's trousers.  
  
He stood up shakily whilst Harry frowned and said, "Should make you clean my trousers with your tongue…"  
  
George whimpered and his wet, softening cock twitched at that threat.  
  
Harry cast a spell to clean them both. With a wave of his hand he clothed George and then he glared at his robes, knowing they wouldn't yield to his magic.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH, FRED?" roared Harry, standing up and walking towards a flustered Fred.  
  
Pointing at the lab bench, he said, "Lie down upon it and take off your trousers… pants too!"  
  
As Fred obeyed, Harry turned to look at George. "This time, you'll count!"  
  
George nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his right hand whilst he mentally formulated their next prank. If these were the results, it was worth it to enrage Harry.

 

\--

 

 


End file.
